One Day
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Magnus and Alec's life together told in a series of one shots focusing on one day a month
1. Januray 1st

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship over the course of one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock.

January 1st

Alec didn't know why he allowed himself to be dragged out. He didn't much care for partying, he didn't care to much for drinking. He'd rather be at home doing some extra sparing or reading to Max. Not out at some New Year's Eve party his brother and sister had brought him to and then promptly ditched him at the bar.

He sighed and looked down at the bright green colored drink in his hand and shrugged before downing it in one quick go and wrinkling his nose at the sudden sweetness that hit his taste buds.

"This seat taken?"

Alec shook his head. "Have a seat. It's a free country."

The shadow hunter ordered another drink. One less fruity and sweet and took a cautious sip before setting it down.

He glanced over at the man who sat down and took in the red, purple and pink streaks in his spiky hair, the thick eyeliner and glittery eyeshadow and purple lipstick. He was wearing a black button up with a purple waist coat and a pair of tight black leather pants with black shoes.

"Like what you see?" the man asked raising an eyebrow as he sipped his own pink drink.

Alec blushed and looked back at his drink. "Sorry…"

"Why are you sorry? Not every day I get hit on by handsome shadow hunter, most of you would prefer to spit on the ground I walk on," he chuckled.

"Sha…how did you know I'm a shadow hunter?" Alec frowned a little.

"Ah forgive my manners. I am Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and all time Scrabble Champion, and also the man who threw this party together at the drop of a hat," he tipped his glass back and finished off his drink before setting the empty glass down.

"Want to dance?"

"…I don't dance…" Alec shook his head.

"You don't dance in general or you don't dance with down worlder's?" he raised an eyebrow.

Alec refrained from rolling his eyes and took another sip of his drink. "Not all shadow hunters are bad people."

"I know," the man, Magnus, chuckled. "So how about it shadow hunter? Dance with me? It's rude to turn down your host."

"One dance…" Alec sighed and stood up.

He tried not to blush as he grabbed his hand and was pulled into the throng of people. He caught of glimpse of his sister dancing with some elf and his brother dancing with a red head girl close together and focused on his own dancing partner.

"You don't look like a warlock."

"I get that a lot. The only real indication is my lack of a belly button and my eyes, but most of the time I use a glamour for that."

The two danced for a few songs. Alec tried not to notice how fluid his body was and the way the clothes he wore hugged him in all the right places.

"I hope your date doesn't mind us dancing so close," Magnus commented as they continued dancing.

His back was to his chest pressed almost against him Alec's arms around his waist loosely.

"I didn't come with a date, I came with my siblings," Alec smiled as the warlock turned to face him. "They sort of went their own ways when we got here."

"I'm glad they did, I wouldn't have gotten to meet you," he smiled wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I bet you say that to everyone," Alec rolled his eyes a little.

"Only the one's with blue eyes and black hair," Magnus replied.

Alec opened his mouth to say something and stopped when people around them started to count down.

"Is it already close to midnight?" Alec asked glancing over to where the clock counting down the seconds.

"So it would seem," Magnus mused more focused on the shadow hunter.

"Five…four…three…two…one…!"

 _What the hell,_ Alec thought with a slight shrug.

He grabbed the warlock by the front of his shirt and kissed him. Magnus kissed back wrapping his arms around his middle and pulling him closer leaning in more. They pulled apart breathing deeply, a light blush covering Alec's cheeks.

"I'm Alec by the way."

"Well happy New Year's Alec~"


	2. Feburay 25th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship over the course of one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock.

Here's the second chapter :)

February 25th  


"Hello? Earth to Magnus? Anyone home?" Ragnor raised an eyebrow as he waved a hand in front of the warlock's face with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, were you saying something?" Magnus glanced up from his cup.

"I was asking if you'd like to go with me to Idris, but it seems you're too distracted to want to go anywhere."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "When were you planning on leaving?" He held his cup with both hands and warmed the tea inside before taking a sip.

"Next week. I have some things I need to take care of. And there seems to be someone asking about you. Very handsome too."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "So you're trying to set me up on a date?"

"A job actually. He has something he needs you to do."

"How's the pay?"

"Not nearly as much as you usually charge, but a decent amount."

Magnus nodded. "Alright. I'll go with you and meet this handsome client. Gives me a good excuse to go shopping again."

"Didn't you just go shopping with Catarina two days ago?"

"That was shoe shopping. This is shopping to go to Idris and if I'll be doing a job I'll need supplies and a new outfit or two. Do keep up Green Bean."

Ragnor scowled at the nickname. "Don't call me green bean. You know I hate that."

"That's precisely why I call you that~" Magnus smiled innocently and finished off his tea throwing the paper cup away and standing up. "See you if you can get any more information for the job. I'll be home later."

He pulled his coat on with and checked his hair in a compact before walking off.

* * *

Magnus stood with his hands on his hips. Lip in a small pout as he looked at the boots adorning his feet. One shoe was a dull red with a small heel and the other was a simple dark blue ballet flat.

"I like the red one."

"Hmm?"

Magnus glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "Alec~ what a pleasant surprise."

The Shadowhunter blushed a bit at the tone and scratched the back of his neck a little shyly.

"Mr. Bane."

"Just Magnus dear. Mr. is so formal."

He took off the blue flat and put on the matching red one and faced him.

"What do you think all together? Yes or no?"

The warlock stood still as the Shadowhunter checked him out starting from the top and working his gaze all the way down to the shoes before meeting his gaze again and nodding.

"Yes. It goes together very well…have a hot date or something?"

Magnus laughed and shook his head. "No, no, nothing of that sort. I'm going to Idris with a friend for a possible job and I'm using it as an excuse to go for a little shopping trip."

"What a coincidence, my families going to Idris next week. My parents have a clave meeting and my siblings and I are going along with for a mini vacation."

"That is a coincidence," Magnus smiled. "How long are you staying?"

"Two weeks at the most," Alec answered. "Maybe we could grab dinner or something…" he blushed a bit more.

"Dinner sounds like a great idea."

Magnus grabbed a pen from his wallet. "Give me your arm."

Alec held out his arm and Magnus walked over and wrote down Ragnor's address.

"This is where I'll be staying while I'm there. I don't go enough to really have a place there. And this is my home number for here. Call me any time and we can work out a day and time."

Alec nodded. "I…I will do that. I should uh go now…I have to go and find my sister."

"See you around blue eyes," Magnus smiled as he watched the shadow hunter scurry off blushing.

* * *

"Phone, phone, phone, where did I throw you?" Magnus muttered going through the millions of papers on his desk. "Ahha!"

He picked up the phone and sat on the desk pressing the talk button and holding it to his ear.

"Magnus Bane speaking," he answered.

"Hey, it's Alec, from the party and the mall?"

"Blue eyes," Magnus grinned. "Figured you were one of those guys that wait's three days before calling."

"I think you're thinking of my brother," he chuckled a bit.

"Well I'm glad you're not your brother then," he smiled.

"I hope you don't mind me calling you, I didn't want to forget and then make you think I didn't want to have dinner with you. Because I do, wanna have dinner with you I mean."

"I'm glad we're on the same page then."

Alec cleared his throat awkwardly. "So uh...how about next Friday then? I can pick you up seven?"

"Next Friday at seven is perfect."

"Good. Do you like dancing?"

"I've been known to do a tango or two."

"I know a great place we can go to."

"I look forward to it."

Magnus smiled. "Anything else?"

"I think if I say anything else it's going to make things awkward…so I'm gonna keep the non-awkward image of me in the picture and say good night…and then stop rambling…"

Magnus chuckled a little. "You're adorable you know that? Sweet dreams then Alec~"

"Good night Magnus."

The warlock hung up as the line went dead grinning from ear to ear and picked up his cat holding him close.

"Looks like I have a date Chairman."

The cat only mewed in response and snuggled the man.


	3. March 4th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship over the course of one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock.

In this Alec hasn't come out to his family yet.

First dates :3

March 4th  


Alec frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was stuck. He had no idea what to wear and he had to pick up his date in less than two hours.

"Izzy! I need your help!" He yelled down the hall

"What seems to be the problem?" His younger sister asked poking her head into his room.

"I have a date and I don't know what to wear…" he sighed. "Or what to do with my hair."

"You really do need my help then."

She went to his closet and started to dig around for something appropriate he could wear.

"What are you going to be doing on this date?" She asked tossing some clothes at him to try on.

"Dancing. Nothing really fancy though."

He pulled on the jeans she had thrown at him and caught the dark blue shirt she tossed and put it on doing up the buttons.

"Where these," she held out the boots he usually wore for patrol. "You're just naturally lighter on your feet in them."

He nodded and sat on the bed leaving up the boots and rolling the jeans down over them before standing up.

"How's that?"

"You look good...so who's the lucky lady?"

"You wouldn't know her," he lied easily trying to fix his hair as best as he could.

She pouted a little bit. "Well have fun. And be a gentleman."

"Thanks for your help," he gave her a quick side hug as he grabbed his jacket and wallet and checked his watch.

 _Just enough time to get there and not be considered to early,_ he thought.

* * *

Alec knocked on the door and stepped back as the lock turned and he was met with a tall green skinned man.

"Erm…hi-"

"Magnus! You're date's here!"

The man looked at Alec with a raised eyebrow. "You don't plan on murdering my friend do you?" He asked.

Alec shook his head. "No…"

"Don't be an ass Ragnor," Magnus appeared behind the green man.

He smiled at Alec. "Do you wanna come in? I'm almost finished getting ready."

"You've been almost finished for two hours Magnus," Ragnor called over his shoulder.

"Ignore him," Magnus motioned for Alec to come in and the shadow hunter noticed a bright sparkly pink on his finger nails.

"Just have a seat. I'll be back in two shakes."

Alec nodded and sat down in one of the chairs and looked around.

"So, what are your intentions with Magnus?" Ragnor glanced up from a letter he was reading.

"I'd like to get to know him…" Alec answered. "I haven't really met anyone like him before."

"He is a one of kind I will give you that. But do be careful, he has a habit of falling for people who don't last."

"Don't last?" Alec asked confused.

"Ready to go?" Magnus asked pulling on his coat. "I have about four hours in these shoes so."

Alec looked over and took in the warlocks outfit. Dark purple skinny jeans, a silver mess top, with a black button up vest, three inch heels,, blue eye liner and glitter with his hair done up in spikes and a necklace around his neck.

"You look great," Alec blurted standing up.

"Why thank you," Magnus smiled putting his wallet in his pocket.

Alec stood up and walked over.

"Don't wait up," Magnus called over his shoulder as they walked out.

"Sorry about Ragnor, he's always been a bit cautious when it comes to Shadowhunters, what downworlder isn't though," Magnus chuckled.

"It's understandable," Alec nodded. "We don't always have the best relationship between our kind...You really do look great, I mean it."

"Oh," Magnus blushed and waved his hand dismissively. "This? It's nothing."

Alec smiled and moved a little closer.

"You're going to love this place. Great drinks, great food and its private so I highly doubt anyone we don't want to see won't be there."

"Do you mean other shadowhunters?"

Magnus glanced at Alec curiously. Alec gave a slight nod and looked down.

"You're...you're sort of my first downworlder date..." Alec answered.

Magnus gave him an understanding look.

"It's alright, you're sort of my first shadowhunter as well. Tonight could be a night of firsts," he winked playfully.

Alec blushed a little and nodded as they walked to their destination. "That sounds really nice."

* * *

"So, Mr. High Warlock of Brooklyn, how long have you been in New York?" Alec asked picking up his drink.

"I'm going to have to reveal my age now aren't I?" Magnus laughed a little bit and sipped his own. "About a few centuries or so."

"A few centuries? So you're what...a few hundred years old?"

"800 if we're being exact," Magnus answered. "Sorry if that's a deal breaker..."

"...That's...that's not that big of an age difference..." Alec coughed a little to keep from choking on his drink.

Magnus reached over and gently patted him on the back. "You sure about that? You just went fifty shades of pale when I told you how old I was."

"I was surprised, in my defense you do look like you're only 19 years old."

"Being immortal has that affect..." Magnus sighed pulling his his hand back and picking up his drink.

"Just means you have more things that you can teach me," Alec smiled. "How about a dance? I can be very light on my feet."

Alec stood up and held out his hand to him smiling.

"I thought all shadow hunters were light on their feet," Magnus set down his drink and took Alec's hand standing up.

"Some lighter than others, this is one thing my brother is not better than me at," Alec grinned and pulled him towards the dance floor where a few other couples were dancing to a slow song playing.

"Oh?"

"We danced together before did we not?"

"We did. But that was hardly what you call dancing."

Alec held the warlock's hand and slipped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Then let me show you real dancing," he smiled holding him close.

"How do you think they manage to get Michael Buble all the way out here in Idris?" Magnus mused as the two began to dance.

"I may have slipped the person a few music choices," Alec shrugged leading them easily. "Good thing the guy running the place is good with magic."

Magnus smiled. "You are very light on your feet."

"I told you so," Alec chuckled. "Now spin."

Magnus refrained from rolling his eyes but spun out before Alec tugged him back in and dipped him by the waist one hand supporting his neck and leaned down to kiss him. The warlock blushed a little and slipped his arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

Alec pulled him up and pulled away after a little parting for air.

"Told you I was light on my feet," he winked.

Magnus laughed and shook his head.

"You are, to much."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

* * *

"I had a really great time tonight," Magnus smiled as he and Alec walked to the front door.

"I did too. I really did enjoy it," Alec smiled back. "So, I suppose this is good night?"

"I suppose so..." Magnus nodded.

He leaned down a little and kissed his cheek. "Good night Alec~"

"Right...Night..." Alec blushed a little bit and stepped back letting out a small yelp as he tripped over the top step and grabbed onto the railing to regain his balance.

Magnus chuckled and went inside shutting the door.

Alec cleared his throat awkwardly and walked down the street before breaking into a grin all the way home.


	4. April 15th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship over the course of one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock.

In this Alec hasn't come out to his family yet.

First dates :3

April 15th

"What are you doing?" Jace looked over Alec's shoulder curiously. "And why are you looking at restaurants?"

"None of your business," Alec answered closing the laptop. "Is there something you need?"

"Spar with me. Izzy's to busy reading to Max."

"Spar with your girlfriend," Alec replied. "I'm busy."

"Is it that new girlfriend of yours? She's taking up all our sparing time…"

"Now you know how it felt when you started dating Clary," Alec shrugged a little picking up his computer.

"Someone's PMSing, call me when you grow a pair," Jace called over his shoulder as he walked out.

Alec sighed and opened his laptop again and continued scrolling through the restaurants. It was two weeks until he and Magnus would be dating for exactly one month. And he wanted it to be perfect. They couldn't exactly go all the way back to Idris to celebrate, Isabelle said that would've been too much.

Granted when it came to Magnus nothing was to much.

He smiled a bit thinking about their most recent outing. Magnus had taken him along to watch him do a job, a minor summoning of a minor demon. The demon wound up flirting with Alec a little bit and Magnus got a little cranky and the two proceeded to make out in the stair well for a half hour. Might've been more. He lost count.

Alec looked over as his phone buzzed and answered it smiling.

"Hey," he greeted.

"You free to talk?"

"Yeah, just on the computer. What's up?"

"I thought we could talk…is that alright?"

"You're nervous aren't you?"

"Maybe a little…is it hard to tell? I actually tried to give myself a pep talk before I called you."

"That's actually really cute. I like this side of you…but why were you nervous?"

"I've never had this urge to just talk to someone before…at least not someone I've dated before. If that makes sense."

"Well what would you like to talk about?"

"Do you have any hobbies? Or things you like to do when you're not Shadowhunting?"

"I enjoy reading, and making out with this really great person."

"Oh? Have I met this great person?"

"Possibly. They're smart, funny, cute, great fashion sense, very adorable at times-"

"Alec, could you give me a hand with dinner?"

"Mother dearest is calling~"

"Hmm that she is. I'll text you later alright?"

"Okay. I'm going to be taking a bubble bath, but I'll keep my phone handy."

"I'm off to see the grand leader now."

Alec smiled and hung off before closing his lap top and going to the kitchen.

"Yeah mom?"

"You mind giving me a hand with dinner?"

Alec shook his head and washed his hands before walking over.

"Isabella tells me you've been seeing someone. Is that true?" She handed him some vegetables to cut.

He nodded. "About a month now. Really nice girl…"

"Oh? Why don't you invite her over for dinner one day."

"Ah we'll see. It's still kinda of early you know? I don't want to jinx anything before we really get to know each other."

Maryse nodded. "Is she a shadow hunter?"

"No…no she's uh a mundane…works at a coffee shop."

"A mundane? Really?"

"They're not all that bad, like I said, she's nice you know. Really sweet."

"And also mundane."

"Does it really matter? I mean, we may break up you never know."

"I suppose not."

Alec internally sighed and finished helping with dinner.

* * *

"Alec, this is a surprise," Magnus put out the cigarette he had been smoking and dusted his hands off as he stood up.

"I'm sorry…I know I should've called but I just….I really wanted to see you…I can go if you want…" Alec shoved his hands into his pockets awkwardly.

"What? No, do you wanna come up? I can make some tea or coffee?"

"Mind if we just make out instead?"

"Not at all."

Magnus smiled and led him upstairs to his apartment and shut the door behind him taking off his shoes.

"I'd offer my room but it's sort of a pig sty at the moment," Magnus gave him an apologetic look.

"Couch will do just fine," Alec hung up his coat and grabbed his hand tugging him towards the couch and sitting down pulling him into his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

"You sure you don't wanna ta-"

Alec cut him off with a kiss coaxing his mouth open as he slid his hands under his shirt and running his fingers up and down his chest. He ignored his phone and instead just focused on the warlock who was slowly becoming putty in his hands.

"You are very compliant," Alec mused sliding his hands up further and removing his shirt.

"Only for people I like."

"You like me?"

Alec leaned forward and kissed his chest.

"More than like…"

He pulled away to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "More than like?"

Magnus nodded and tugged at Alec's own shirt. "Yes, I more than like you."

"So you love me?" Alec asked grabbing his hands.

"I thought we were going to make out…this is not making out…unless this is some new form making out and just not aware of it. Because I happen to be very good with keeping up with the times and these so called "youngsters" and-"

Alec covered his mouth.

"Two things. 1. Breathe because you're starting to ramble and 2. I happen to more than like you as well so no need to be nervous okay? Please don't like my hand. I happen to be very ticklish."

Magnus raised an eyebrow and Alec felt him grin against his hand and yelped as fingers started to tickle his sides.

He squirmed and retaliated, both falling onto the floor in a heap of limbs, Alec twisting a bit to cushion the other man's short fall.

"I want to tell my parents about us..." Alec finally said reaching up and brushing back some of Magnus's hair.

"I thought you weren't even out of the closet to them."

"I'm not…but I'm going to. And I want you to be there because I want to tell them about us. I can't lie anymore. I had to tell my mom I was dating a mundane coffee shop girl earlier. It just felt wrong even as it was coming out of my mouth. But being with you just feels so right."

"That was the corniest thing I have ever heard, that being said, I think it's very brave of you. Sexuality is something not widely dealt with in the Shadow hunter community. And if you really want to tell them, I'll support you 100%."

"This is why I more than like you," Alec grinned.

"Don't make me tickle you again," Magnus wiggled his fingers teasingly.

"Let's just make out instead."

"No need to tell me twice~"


	5. May 4th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship over the course of one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock.

In this Alec hasn't come out to his family yet.

One month anniversary~

May 4th  


"Are you going to tell me why I have to wear a blind fold yet?" Magnus allowed himself to be led to wherever the Shadowhunter was taking him. "Because don't forget I am an all-powerful warlock who will turn you into a toad."

"For the last time it is a surprise Magnus. And stop threatening to turn me into a toad," Alec guided him by the hand.

Magnus rolled his eyes and stayed quiet.

"I know it's not the place that we went to for our first date but…happy one month anniversary," Alec grinned untying the blind fold.

Magnus took in the sight before him. A table set for two with candles overlooking the river. He looked at Alec.

"How did you manage to pull this together?"

"A friend owed me a favor."

The Shadowhunter walked over to the table and pulled out his chair for him. Magnus blushed a little and sat down and Alec pushed in his chair for him before sitting across from him.

"Hello, my name is Elric and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Surprise us?" Alec offered looking at Magnus.

The warlock nodded and smiled. "Yes, surprise us please."

"Of course," the waiter bowed and went back inside.

"It's not too much is it?" Alec asked. "Izzy said it was too much for a one month anniversary…"

"Nothing is ever too much Alec," Magnus smiled reaching across the table and taking his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Alec blushed a little and squeezed back. They pulled their hands back as the waiter returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"One of our best wine, Domaine Ramonet from 1873," he explained pouring it into the two glasses and setting the bottle in the chiller. "Can I start with you any appetizers?"

"That is up to him," Alec smiled at Magnus.

"If you're sure, we'll start with the ravioli for now," he told the waiter.

He nodded and walked away leaving the two in silence now.

"1873, a rather good year I must say," Magnus picked up his glass and took a sip of the wine. "I don't think I ever actually asked how old you are."

"Don't worry, I'm legal," Alec teased lightly. "I turned 21 last September. And before you ask, I got hammered so bad I made a pass at my brother and then passed out in a puddle. Not one of my best moments."

"You poor dear," Magnus chuckled and set his glass down.

"If it's any consolation, after things went sour with an old flame, I got black out drunk and apparently flew over the pyramids and lost that evenings meal all over them before getting mad and throwing a guinea pig at Ragnor."

"Well, it's his loss. I don't understand why anyone would want to break things off with you," Alec drank some of his own wine and set the glass down.

"I think it was because I was shit with music…I caused goat stampedes."

Alec laughed a little bit. "Is that so?"

"You don't believe me? I can show you just how well I play if you're interested."

"Is that an invite back to your place?"

"You're always invited back to my place~"

Magnus delighted in the blush he received and took another sip of his wine as the waiter brought out the appetizers. The night progressed smoothly. Light flirting, past recounts of embarrassingly moments, subtly and not subtly touches under and across the table as the two spit a dessert. It was well past eleven by the time they actually left the restaurant, walking hand in hand through the park in comfortable silence.

"I had a really great, no, I had an amazing night tonight," Magnus sighed happily as they stood on the steps of his apartment. "Best one month anniversary ever."

"Really? You're not just saying that are you? If it was utter crap you can tell me…I can take it," Alec told him.

Magnus shook his head. "It was perfect…makes me feel bad though, I didn't know what to get you as a gift…" he blushed sheepishly.

"Spending an entire evening, just the two of us, was enough for me. One night without having to worry about demon hunting, or family problems. Just you and me," Alec told him. "That sounds really corny…"

"You, Alexander Lightwood, need to stop second guessing yourself," Magnus murmured leaning in and kissing him softly. "Do you want to come up for some coffee?"

"Coffee, yeah," Alec nodded blushing at the hidden meaning behind the warlocks words.

Magnus unlocked the door to his building and led the Shadowhunter upstairs to his apartment closing the doors behind them.

"Just so we're clear, coffee is code word-"

Magnus cut him off with a kiss pulling away when both we're flushed and panting.

"Sex? Yes, is that a problem?" Magnus asked.

"Just making sure we're on the same page," Alec answered grabbing him by his coat and pulling him into another kiss while Magnus worked on getting Alec's jacket off.

The two were a mess of limbs and clothing as they stumbled into the bedroom, Magnus pushing the Shadowhunter, sort of gently, onto the bed and getting on top pressing against him more only to be unceremoniously flipped over with Alec on top holding his arms above his head.

"Not your first time at the rodeo?" Mangus panted.

"I hope you don't have to go to work tomorrow~" Alec smirked a little leaning down and kissing him.


	6. June 1st

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock.

And Max is alive in this one. Because he's to sweet to be killed

June 1st  


Alec watched in slight amusement as his boyfriend dug around in his closet for something to wear. Clothes were being thrown in every direction, the warlock's cat currently curled in Alec's lap for safety reasons. The ball of fur having been buried under a mountain of boxers and dress shirts.

"Magnus, just wear what you normally wear," Alec sighed ducking as a shoe flew overhead.

"I'd like to make a good impression on your parents if you don't mind. You are coming out to them and telling them you're dating a warlock. I'd like to wear something that won't make me an easy target."

"In that case go naked," Alec smirked playfully.

"This is serious Alec I want to make a good impression."

Alec sighed and moved the kitten off his lap and got up going over to the older man and wrapping his arms around him and looked at him so they were eye to eye.

"You are Magnus Bane. The High Warlock of Brooklyn. Most powerful wizard shadow hunters know. You do not need to impress anyone. If anything my parents should be the ones trying to impress you because I know you wouldn't hesitate to charge them an arm and a leg for your services. I should be the one impressing you because you are way more than I deserve. Understand?"

Magnus blushed a little. "Do you know how sexy you are when you're confident?"

Alec smiled and kissed him. "Just get dressed."

Magnus reluctantly pulled away and went back to his closet settling on purple leather pants, a red sweater and a pair of black flats.

His make-up consisted of black khol eyeliner, glitter mascara, purple glitter eye-shadow and blood red lipstick.

"How do I look?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you need more glitter."

Magnus rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom to fix his hair, spiking it up with red tips.

"Ready?" Alec pulled on his jacket and grabbed Magnus's holding it open for him.

He nodded and put on his coat putting his keys into his coat pocket.

* * *

Alec fidgeted a bit as he opened the door to the institute, Magnus close behind him.

"Deep breaths," Magnus squeezed his hand comfortingly before letting go ad Marsye walked over to him.

"Hey mom," Alec smiled a bit nervous. "Is dad here? There's something I need to tell the two of you."

She eyed the warlock with a hint of distaste. "Why is he here?"

"Nice to see you again as well Marsye," Magnus smiled easily. "Alexander invited me.

She nodded and turned starting to walk down the hall. " We're just in the living room. Try not to break anything warlock."

Magnus muttered under his breath but smiled. "I wouldn't hurt a fly let alone break anything."

Alec relaxed a bit at the sass in the warlock's voice and followed his mother down the hall to the living room.

"Alec!" Max grinned and hugged him around the waist.

"Hey Max," Alec smiled and hugged him back ruffling his hair. "How are you?"

"Bored. Jace won't play video games with me," the 13 year old pouted and looked in the blondes direction.

"I don't play video games," Jace wrinkled his nose.

"Liar, you were playing them with Clary in your room."

"We weren't playing video games," Jace cleared his throat glancing at their parents. "She was tutoring me in my math class."

"Were you studying division~" Magnus bit back a smirk.

"Can it warlock."

Magnus gave him an innocent look.

"You're a warlock?" Max let go of Alec and looked at Magnus. "But…you look so…normal."

"Why thank you," Magnus smiled. "But I assure you I am a warlock. I don't have a belly button. Wanna see?"

"Yes!" Max grinned

"No," Robert told Max sternly.

"But dad!" The teen whined. "I wanna see."

"Go to your room and do your homework," He told him.

Max huffed. "Fine…" he grabbed his back pack and walked out of the room.

"What was it you wanted to tell us?" Marsye asked sitting down.

"Is Izzy here? I'd like to tell her as well."

"She's out on a date," Jace told him.

"Then I suppose it can wait.." Alec started for the door.

"Alec," Magnus gave him a look. "Tell them."

"What is he going on about?" Robert frowned.

"Magnus and I are dating. I'm gay," Alec half blurted half said. "We have been for a month and a half now."

"I beg your pardon?" Maryse blinked.

"He likes dicks," Jace said.

"Jace!" Alec blushed. "Not helping!"

"I thought the point was valid," Magnus mused.

Alec gave his not so secret boyfriend a glare. "Not helping either."

Magnus held his hands up defensively. "Sorry."

"Alright."

Alec blinked and looked at his parents. "Alright? That's it?"

"You're an adult Alec. If you want to date a Downworlder that's your choice. Frankly, I don't see why you would want to date him in particular but to each their own I suppose," Maryse gave a slight shrug.

He looked at his father. "Dad?"

"While I do not condone the fact, telling you no would make no difference. It's your life your choice. So as long as He behaves, I will have no problem with it."

"Don't worry Al-"

"He will be on his best behavior," Alec covered Magnus's mouth to keep the man from saying anything.

Magnus tried his best not to roll his and instead licked Alec's hand.

"We're gonna go now…"

"Are you planning on staying over?" Maryse asked picking up the book she had been reading.

"Is that okay…?"

"Just take a change of clothes and your toothbrush."

Alec nodded and pulled the warlock out of the room and down the hall to his own.

"Pssst, Magnus," Max poked his head out of his bedroom. "Show me?"

Magnus chuckled and unbuttoned his coat and lifted the front of his sweater showing his flat, belly button less stomach. Max's eyes widened a little bit.

"That's so cool!" he whispered. "Can I touch?"

Magnus smiled and nodded. "Go ahead."

Max stepped out of his room and darted over and started to poke at the warlock's stomach in curiosity. Alec watched in amusement as he brother began bombarding Magnus with question after question.

"I think that's enough questions Max," Alec told his brother.

The younger Lightwood pouted.

"Tell you what, you do really good in school and if it's alright with your parents and if you get really good grades, you can come over to my apartment and I'll answer any question you have," Magnus smiled and held out his hand. "Sound like a deal?"

Max grinned and nodded and shook his hand. "Deal."

"Now go finish your homework," Alec gave him a quick hug.

"Okay. Bye Magnus," he smiled gave the warlock a hug before going back to his room.

* * *

"I can't believe my parents just accepted it like that..." Alec mused running his fingers through Magnus's hair. He smiled at the low purr he received in return.

"They're right though. You're an adult and they can't stop you from doing what you want. It's your life not theirs," Magnus smiled.

"Max didn't bother you to much did he?"

"Not at all. He was sweet and just curious. I doubt he's really seen much has he?"

"No, my parents want him to focus on his school work before he starts getting into shadowhunting. Jace and I have been teaching him the basics and Izzy helps with the backgrounds of all the downworlders but you are his first warlock that he's ever met in person."

"Could you imagine if he had met Ragnor," Magnus snorted and picked up his drink taking a sip. "Now that is something I would love to see."

Alec rolled his eyes. "He'd probably just ask him why he's green."

"Cause he's envious," Magnus chuckled at his own bad pun.

"And I think you've had enough to drink," Alec took the glass from him. "You get corny when you've had to much."

"I do not," Magnus pouted and stretched snuggling into the shadowhunter's side. "I do however get very handsy~"

"So can I," Alec chuckled leaning down and kissing him.


	7. July 4th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock.

And Max is alive in this one. Because he's to sweet to be killed

July 4th  


"Its too hot," Magnus whined. "Why is so damn hot?"

"I don't know, and for the last time would you put some clothes on," Ragnor through the shirt at the man and raised his book higher to block out the view of a mostly naked warlock.

"Will you stop being such a prude? I do have on boxers you know." Magnus put his hands on his hips.

"I don't care. Put on some clothes," Ragnor replied.

He rolled his eyes and pulled on the shirt that was tossed at him and sat on the couch. He was glad he had gotten rid of the leather furniture. He didn't feel in the mood to stick to his furniture. Wicker went much better with the season though. And he did love his pink cushions. He sat down on the couch and stretched out letting his feet dangle over the end.

"What brings you here anyway?" He asked looking at his friend. "I thought you were going to Idris."

"Raphael and I have plans and since he and I can't do our plans until tonight, and Catarina's at work, I didn't feel like going to my apartment so I came here."

"So I was your last choice?"

"Pretty much."

"I feel so loved," Magnus deadpanned.

Ragnor rolled his eyes. "Why aren't you with the shadowhunter?"

"I think he has training today. I'm not sure, it's to hot to think."

The warlock wrinkled his nose as the doorbell buzzed and sighed dramatically as he got up to answer. He pressed the button with a long finger and leaned against the wall.

"This better be important. I'm to hot and moody to deal with your petty problems."

"Guess I'll just have to stay out here all hot and sweaty and shirtless," Alec's voice floated over the intercom.

"Now why on earth would you do that?" Magnus asked buzzing him in. "Door already open."

He walked back over to the couch and sat down smiling as Alec appeared in the doorway in a pair of cargo pants and flipflops with a shirt draped over his shoulders.

"Oh good lord," Ragnor tossed the book he was reading on the coffee table. "Must everyone walk around your apartment half naked?"

"You can leave if you want to," Magnus offered. "Doors wide open."

"It's way to hot to deal with you. Alec, I won't hold it against you if you strangle him due to heat. More murders happen at 92 degree's. It's a fact," the green warlock told them as he walked out.

Alec raised an eyebrow and leaned down to kiss Magnus's cheek as he walked to the kitchen. "What was that about?"

"He was mad because I wouldn't put on a shirt. It's to hot to wear a shirt."

Alec sat down in the seat Ragnor had vacated with a glass of ice tea and crossed his legs. "You should've come to the Institute. Air conditioners on blast over there. It was great will Jace and I were working out. I think I called you but your cat must've stepped on your phone cause I heard growling."

"Ah haha no, that was me. I'm not a morning person sweet pea. Especially in this heat," Magnus wrinkled his nose and stood up stretching.

"You have plans tonight?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Wanna go watch the fireworks in the park? I'm taking Max this evening and I wanted to know if you'd like to join us."

"It's not a family affair?"

Magnus got his own glass of ice tea and sat back down.

"Jace and Izzy have plans with Simon and Clary and my parents are out of town so," Alec shrugged. "It's cool if you don't want to."

Magnus smiled. "That sounds great. What time?"

"We can pick you up at say 7 so we can get a good spot?"

"Seven it shall be."

"Excellent." Alec smiled and finished off his ice tea and got up giving him a kiss. "I would stay longer, but I should head back and make sure Max isn't trying to mess with the air conditioner again. He's to smart for his own good and I'm afraid he might try to dismantle it. Again."

Magnus nodded. "I promise I will be ready by the time you get here."

Alec chuckled and gave him a kiss. "If you say so."

* * *

Magnus nodded pleased with himself as he looked in the mirror. He went sort of casual. Red shorts that stopped mid thigh, a black tank top with a red short sleeve button up shirt, left unbuttoned of course, grey slip on vans. Black eyeliner and light pink lipstick.

He wrinkled his nose as he cast the glamour to hide his cat eyes making them a normal dull green, his vision instantly blurring. He reached for his glasses and frowned when they weren't there.

"Where did they go? They were right here," he said squinting.

He hissed as he banged his shin on the nightstand and swore under his breath. He heard the doorbell buzzing and gave up.

 _Guess we're flying blind,_ he thought grabbing his wallet and keys and narrowly avoiding the door frame on his way out.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Alec asked holding Magnus's hand.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Magnus looked up from his soda.

"Because you keep squinting," the shadowhunter answered. "Is there something in your eye?"

"He's using a glamour duh," Max looked back at them. "His eyes aren't like a cat's anymore."

"You have a good eye," Magnus chuckled and smiled at the younger.

"Why are you using a glamour?" Alec asked.

"We're around mundane, I always glamour my eyes are mundane," Magnus answered. "At least most of the time. I usually wear glasses but I seem to have misplaced them, so right now I am legally blind."

"Oh, and here I thought you were just a clutz," Alec chuckled.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks."

"Come on, the fireworks are gonna start soon," Max grabbed their hands and started to pull them towards their seats on the grass.

They managed to get a good spot close to the front giving them a nice view of the fireworks. The two men let the younger pull them and sat down once they were at their blanket with Max sitting in front of them. Alec put his arm around the warlock and pulled him closer and smiled kissing his cheek.

"Clutz or no, I still love you."

"Glad to hear that," Magnus smiled leaning in and kissing him as the fireworks started.


	8. August 15th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock.

And Max is alive in this one. Because he's to sweet to be killed

August 15  


"What's that?" Jace asked sitting down next to Alec.

"What's what?" he asked looking up.

"That, in your hand," Jace answered.

He pointed to the velvet box in his hand and raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. Alec looked at the box and sat up a little.

"Oh..." Alec shook his head and put the box in his pocket. "It's nothing, just something I picked up from the store is all...I saw it and thought Magnus might like it."

"Wait...are you going to propose to him?" Jace asked.

"What? No!" Alec answered blushing a bit. We've only been dating for a few months...it's a new wand. He mentioned that he liked to collect them and I saw this one at that Wiccan store in town and picked it up for him."

"What's it made out of?" Jace asked curiously.

"The wand handle is made out of bamboo and the tip is actually a ruby."

Alec took the small box out and opened it to show him. It was simple in design and he even had his initial's inscribed on the handle. He was a bit nervous about actually giving it to him. He was supposed to going over for a dinner in an hour. Of course he wasn't even ready yet.

He put the box back in his pocket.

"I gotta at least go change my shirt. I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Alec told Jace as he got up and started heading for his room.

Jace nodded. Alec went up to his room and took off his shirt and pulled on a blue short sleeved button up and changed out of his sweats and into some black cargo pants making sure to put the wand in his pocket so he wouldn't break it and grabbed his keys before heading out.

* * *

"Right on time," Magnus smiled opening the apartment door and letting Alec in. "I was just taking everything out of the oven."

"It smells great in here," Alec complimented as he stepped in and took off his shoes leaving them by the door. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I have been alive for more than 800 years, you learn to pick up a few things after awhile, and I don't cook to often. Only when the mood strikes or I want to impress someone."

"Are you trying to impress me?" Alec asked as he followed him to the kitchen.

"Maybe a little," Magnus answered getting down plates. "Do you mind setting the table for me?"

"Not at all," Alec smiled and took the plates and set the table grabbing the silverware and glasses. "How was your day?"

"Boring, no clients so I was forced to finish the rest of my paperwork and I went ahead and checked to see if I needed to get anything from the herb store for some potions or spells or demon summoning and found out I was way low so I made a list of what I needed to get and then watched America's Next Top Model before starting dinner. How about yours?"

Magnus handed him the plates and bowls of food and grabbed the bottle of wine he had breathing on the counter and making sure to turn the oven off. He did not want to start another fire.

"Pretty uneventful. Jace, Izzy and I spent most of the morning doing some extra training, I took Max to the bookstore afterwards to get him some new manga and then read for a bit before changing and heading over here. My parents are out of town on a Clave meeting so I'm sort of in charge while they're gone."

"I always did like a man with authority~" Magnus teased.

"There will be plenty of time for that later," Alec pulled out Magnus's chair for him and pushed it in after he sat down before taking his own seat.

"Assuming of course you'll be up for it, I do make a pretty good meal and for desert I've made molten lava cakes with fresh strawberries."

"You really went all out," Alec was a bit surprised.

"It's the first time I cooked for you, I wanted it to be special..." Magnus replied blushing a little embarrassed. "I may have over done it a bit."

"I think it's sweet," Alec smiled. "And it smells amazing and I know I will love it."

The two men ate in relative silence sharing occasional glances here and there. Alec felt stuffed by the time they finished both dinner and desert. All he managed to do was get up from the table and make it to the couch. And then he burped.

"...Excuse me..." he blushed.

Magnus laughed a little and sat down with a mug of tea for himself and a mug of decaf for Alec setting them on the coffee table.

"Don't be, I take it to mean you liked it?"

"Loved it. I am...I'm stuffed. I don't think I'll be able to move for at least an hour."

"That means you're all mine~"

"I was already all yours."

Alec put his arm around the warlock and shifted a little bit before remembering the present in his back pocket. He reached around and carefully pulled it out and handed it to Magnus.

"I picked this up for you, you mentioned that you liked to collect them."

Magnus took the velvet box and raised the lid smiling. "It's a bamboo wand. They're mostly found in China, how did you manage to find one?" He picked it up and carefully examined it.

"There's this knew Wiccan shop next to the bookstore I take Max too and I poked around a bit and saw it. I know you said you liked to collect wands and I thought you might like it. I even had them engrave your initials

Magnus kissed his cheek and got up going over to one of the glass display cases lining the walls and unlocked the case placing the wand inside and closing it again. He sat back down and wrapped his arms around him.

"How long have you been collecting wands anyway?" Alec asked drinking some of his coffee.

"About a hundred years now. Catarina said I should find a hobby to keep myself occupied and found collecting wands to be the most interesting," Magnus answered. "I have over two hundred last I counted."

"That's quite a few. Aren't you worried they might get stolen?"

Magnus snorted and picked up the remote. "Who would steal from me? The great Warlock of Brooklyn? I have it locked with a key and sealed with magic and each wand has a protective spell over it so they will only work in my hands. Besides, they're glamoured most of the time to look like regular paintings."

"I feel sorry for who ever tries to rob you."

"Why?"

"Because, if they rob you in the middle of night I'm pretty sure you'd turn them into rats."

"I do need my beauty sleep if I want to face the world."

"You're fine with out beauty sleep Magnus."

"So you say now."

Alec rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "You forget I do sleep over from time to time. I've seen you with out make up on."

"You've also seen me completely naked so it doesn't count."

Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head. "It so does count."

Magnus only hmmed in acknowledgment and snuggled into his side.


	9. September 3rd

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock.

And Max is alive in this one. Because he's to sweet to be killed

Warnings: Mpreg

September 3rd

Magnus felt like shit. He didn't look it but he felt it. He grimaced and clutched the toilet bowl with glittery pink painted nails and hunched over as the rest of his breakfast came back for another appearance. Not that he had eaten much that morning anyhow. He barely managed to choke down a few pieces of toast and a cup of tea before his stomach began to protest.

He wiped his mouth and flushed and leaned back closing his eyes. Taking a few deep breaths he got up and splashed cold water on his face and brushed his teeth.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and swore grabbing his coat and making his way to the door. He was late. And not fashionably late.

Magnus sighed and massaged his temples as he listened to the woman in front of him.

* * *

"Mrs. Brooks, had you simply told me you wanted an obedience spell, there would've been no need for all this-" he waved his hand in the general direction of the now brainless werewolves standing around.

The demon who had since placed the curse on them having long been gone.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him as if it was his fault. He fought a grimace as his stomach began to rebel against him once again.

"Well then fix it," she demanded.

"It will cost you extra," he told her.

"I'm not paying," she replied.

"Then I'm not fixing," he said with a shrug.

"Then I'll report you."

"To whom and for what?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I will report you to your superiors," she answered smugly.

He wanted to tell her off. Point out that he in fact had no real superior to report him and she would get in trouble for having him summon a demon. He really wished that had come out of his mouth but instead it was the remainder of his meager breakfast and the tea. And it went all over her faux Prada shoes.

* * *

"Magnus? You here?"

The warlock made a noise of acknowledgment and sat up from his curled up position on the couch.

He had changed once he had gotten home into a pair of hot pink pajama pants and a tank top. His make up was no doubt smeared and his hair was probably a mess.

"You look like shit," Alec closed the door and walked over.

"Now I look as bad as I feel," Magnus joked lightly.

"You feeling okay?"

The shadow hunter sat on the coffee table and felt his forehead and cheeks.

"You don't feel warm."

"I don't think it's a sick bug sweet pea," Magnus replied picking up his tea cup and warmed it before taking a sip.

"What do you mean?" Alec frowned. "Is it a spell gone wrong again?"

Magnus shook his head. "You studied downworlder reproduction right?'

"What does….oh…." Alec sat back a little. "Are you sure?"

"With the amount of sex we have, I wouldn't be surprised," Magnus answered. "I was going to call Catarina in the morning and see if you can check me over...There are of course options..."

Alec shook his head. "I know what you're going to say, and I don't want you to even think it. I know we haven't dated very long, but that doesn't matter to me and I know we haven't even broached the subject of marriage or kids, but...I can honestly say that this would be the best thing that has ever happened to me, aside from meeting you which is of course number one."

"That was a long way of saying 'Let's keep this baby and raise it together,'" Magnus teased gently.

"But you got what I meant which is all that matters," Alec smiled moving to sit next to him. "But let's keep it a secret, just until we know for sure."

Magnus nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't want to get anyone's hopes up..."

Alec kissed him softly and wrapped his arms around him and moved so they were lying on the couch and the two proceeded to watch the Law and Order marathon Magnus had playing on the TV.


	10. October 15th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock.

And Max is alive in this one. Because he's to sweet to be killed

Warnings: Mpreg

October 12th

"Morning sunshine," Alec greeted as Magnus walked into the kitchen. "Hungry? I made breakfast."

"What time is it?" Magnus asked sitting on the couch and wrapping the blanket around him.

"It's about ten thirty. Why?" Alec asked walking over with a cup of tea.

"I got a total of four hours of sleep that's why," Magnus answered.

He gave him a tired smile and accepted the cup. Alec sat down next to him and put his arm around him gently easing him down so he was leaning his forehead against his shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"I couldn't get comfortable, I was either too hot or too cold, and when it wasn't that, I more or less spent most of the night next to the toilet," he grimaced and closed his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy we're having a baby, I'm not happy about the negatives that come with it."

"I'm sorry," Alec rubbed his back soothingly. "You can go back to bed if you want."

"If I go back to bed now, I won't be able to sleep later," he drank some more of the tea. "Thanks for coming by this morning."

"I wanted to check on you. Catarina mentioned you haven't been eating properly so I asked my mom, who by the way was surprisingly happy about the news, and asked what I should do and she gave me some tips. She'd also like us to come over for dinner if you're feeling up to it."

"I believe I can manage a dinner."

Magnus yawned and relaxed more against his side. "What time should I be ready?"

"Not until seven thirty, plenty of time if you want to nap, or relax."

"Mhmm..." Magnus nodded a little. "Could I have some toast?"

"Of course." Alec carefully got up and smiled as Magnus laid down on the couch resting his head.

Moment's later the warlock was fast asleep. Alec leaned down and kissed his forehead before going to clean up a bit.

* * *

"I'm so glad you could join us," Maryse smiled as Alec and Magnus walked inside.

"Magnus!" Max grinned and let out a small yelp as Alec grabbed the back of his sweater and stopped him from barreling into the man.

"Sorry Max, no more running hugs for a while," Alec let him go.

"Why not?" Max asked looking between the two. "Is something wrong with Magnus?"

The youngest Lightwood looked at the warlock worried. "Did Alec hurt you?" he asked giving Alec a suspicious look.

"No, he didn't hurt me," Magnus chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I have to talk to your mother for a second alright? Why don't you go sit in the living room and I will be there in a bit."

Max nodded and walked into the living room.

"I could explain to him what's going on," Magus offered. "In an appropriate manner, with your permission of course."

Maryse nodded. "I'm okay with that. Jace and Isabelle should be home soon, but in the meantime, Alec I could use a hand in the kitchen."

"Will you be alright?" Alec asked looking at Magnus.

"I'll be fine. Now be a good son so our child will have good values."

"Yeah, you'll be fine," Alec rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek before following Maryse into the kitchen.

Magnus walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Max. The thirteen year old sat cross legged on the couch facing the warlock looking at him curiously. He wrinkled his nose.

"You've gained weight."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "I may have gained weigh but I can still out spar you."

Max blushed embarrassed. "Sorry…"

Magnus smiled. "I'm just messing with you Max. You sounded like Jace, it's a natural reflex."

"So, why can't I hug you like that anymore?" Max asked. "Are you sure Alec didn't hurt you? Because if he did-"

"Alec is always the perfect gentleman," Magnus interrupted gently. "You've had Sex ED in health right?"

"Yeah, it was kinda gross."

"I would assume so…well, as you know I'm a warlock, but I'm also a demon and with most demon's both genders are able to have children. So while Alec didn't hurt me he-"

"Knocked you up?" Max interrupted. "You're having a baby?"

Magnus nodded.

"You have to marry Magnus," Max said as Alec walked into the living room.

"Pardon?" Alec blinked handing the warlock some tea.

"You have to marry Magnus. My future niece or nephew can't be born out of wedlock. It won't be fair to them. So you have to get married."

"Don't look at me," Magnus said drinking his tea. "I just told him about the baby, he came to that conclusion on his own."

"Well him coming to conclusions ruined the surprise I had planned. I was going to propose during dinner. Way to go Max."

"I make no apologies." The younger grinned.

"Ugh, you've been around Jace too long. You need a better influence," Alec sat on the coffee table.

"I heard my name," Jace grinned walking into the living room.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Magnus murmured.

"You could always name your child Jace you know, goes both ways," the blond sat down in one of the chairs.

"We've agreed not to name the baby after relatives or friends, it wouldn't be fair," Alec told him. "You can still be the favorite uncle though."

"I can live with that," Jace replied.

"Dinners ready," Maryse called out to the living room,

"Great, I am starving." Jace got up and went to the dining room.

* * *

"That was a nice dinner," Alec said reclining on the couch. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Very much so. You're mother seems to beexcited at the thought of her first grandchild," Magnus replied as he sat next to him.

"Well she did think her eldest son would be childless on the account of him being gay. And with the way Clary and Jace are, they may not have kids and well I don't think Isabelle is even ready for that sort of thing."

"What about Max?"

"He's only thirteen. All he thinks about is comic books, manag and video games."

"You have a point," Magnus nodded closing his eyes. "Do you want to move in?"

"Move in?"

"Yes. As in cohabitat...live together?"

"Okay."

Magnus smiled. "Excellent. I already put your name on the lease."

"What if i said no?" Alec asked.

"You weren't," Magnus answered.

"How did you know?"

"Because I'm the Great Warlock of Brooklyn. I know everything~"

Alec rolled his eyes and kissed him.


	11. November 9th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock.

And Max is alive in this one. Because he's to sweet to be killed

When Max says they're fighting, it's more of a friendly fighting. Like they're training.

Warnings: Mpreg

November 9th

"Magnus, are you ready yet? We're going to be late," Alec knocked on the bathroom door a few more times before going back to the mirror to do something with his hair. "You know how my mom can be."

"Just a minute," Magnus called back. "Just putting on my lipstick."

Alec looked over as Magnus walked out and finished getting his hair just right. He was pleased with himself. Hardly an inch of black on him. He was wearing a pair of tan dress pants with a dark blue sweater Magnus had bought him and a pair of dark brown loafers.

"You look plain," Magnus said as he buttoned up his vest. "I'm not used to seeing you without any black."

"I thought'd you appreciate the change," Alec replied. "Besides, my socks are black so it's not like I'm done with the color all together."

"I suppose," Magnus nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "How do I look?"

"Amazing as always," Alec answered looking him over.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to me go off on you again," Magnus chuckled.

Alec walked over and kissed him. "You will always look amazing to me 1. Because you're drop dead gorgeous and 2. You're carrying our child."

"You can be so corny...But I like it," Magnus kissed back before pulling away. "Now we should go because we are going to be late at the this point."

Alec nodded and grabbed his coat as he followed him out of the room.

* * *

"That dinner was amazing," Magnus complimented as he helped Maryse wash the dishes. "No wonder Alec is such an excellent cook. He learned from the best."

"Why thank you Magnus, but you didn't have to help clean up," she replied.

"It's the least I could after all you've done. I really can't thank you enough, those lollipops you mentioned helped quell most of the nausea when I'm at work," he told her.

"It should pass towards the end of the first trimester. Do you know how far along you are?"

"It will be three months next week...Only six more months to go."

Maryse finished up washing the dishes and helped him dry the rest putting them away in the cupboard. She took the coffee pot with a fresh batch of coffee and some cups and set them on a tray.

"You don't sound to enthusiast," She noticed. "Everything alright?"

"I am happy. I've always wanted children," he answered warming up his own tea cup. "And having one with Alec is a dream come true, really...I'm just...what if I'm not good enough? What if I'm not a good parent?"

"Magnus, you're going to be a wonderful parent," Maryse told him walking over.

"What makes you so sure?"

"The way you are with Max. He's always happy when he comes back from staying with you and Alec. His homework is always complete. He just goes on and about how much fun you all had."

"But that's just when he stays over the weekend," Magnus tried to point out.

"You're going to be fine Mangus. And if you ever need help, you have my number and I know Alec will do what he can. Alright?"

He nodded a little bit and gave her a small smile. "You're right. I'm just worrying for nothing."

"You won't tell Alec will you?" He asked. "I'd rather not worry him."

She nodded. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Mom, Alec and dad are fighting," Max called down to the kitchen. "And dad's winning."

"I believe that's our cue," she chuckled picking up the tray. "Shall we?"

He stood up and walked out after her down to the training room.

* * *

"So how does it feel to get your ass kicked by a forty-seven year old?" Magnus teased as he dabbed at one of Alec's cuts with the antibacterial gel.

"Oh hush," Alec rolled his eyes and winced. "Ow, why can't you just magically heal me like usual?"

"Because then I won't have any energy for when I work tomorrow. Plus, I kinda like doing it the old fashioned way," he smiled. "Now I can look into your eyes for as long as I want."

"You can always look into my eyes when ever you want," Alec chuckled.

"Yes, but this way seems less creepy."

Magnus tossed the cotton swab into the trash and put the cap back on the gel. "There. All disinfected." He smiled. "They weren't to deep but, I always thought a man with scars was undeniably sexy."

"Oh really?" Alec asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you believed in perfect skin."

"I do. But I can like a man with scars, and tattoo's and runes~" Magnus traced the rune on his neck with a nail. "Runes have to be my favorite though~ I can never resist a man covered in them."

"Is that why you chose me?" Alec asked.

"No, while I do enjoy the runes, I didn't choose you because of that."

Alec moved to lie back on the bed gently pulling Magnus with him so he was lying against his chest.

"Then why did you? Is it because Jace wasn't available? Or was Isabelle more of a drama queen than you?" he was teasing.

"Jace was never my first choice, and if he and I were somehow the last two people on earth I would choose a rock. And while I do like the occasional woman, Isabelle is to bossy for my tastes. You however are perfect. I chose you because you don't flaunt yourself around, you keep me grounded and my head out of the clouds which is a very good thing by the way. You're also not to bad on the eyes."

Alec smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I try."

"I'll always choose you. No matter what. And I feel so lucky to be able to have a baby with you."

Alec tilted his his chin up. "I think I'm the lucky one here," he smiled and kissed him.


	12. December 30th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock.

So I know you are all going to hate me for this chapter and I'm going to say sorry and that I promise I will make it up to you.

December 30th

Magnus knew something was wrong the minute he woke up. He silently pleaded as he lifted the covers. He covered his mouth to muffle the small sob that escaped him. He closed his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Morn...hey, what's the matter?" Alec asked walking into the bedroom. "Magnus?"

"I...I'm so sorry..." Magnus whispered shaking his head.

Alec looked a little confused before the meaning of the words sunk in and realized what happened. Magnus covered his face with his hands as Alec wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"Shhh it'll be okay," he soothed running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry," Magnus repeated.

"It's not your fault," Alec told him. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll call Catarina to come look you over okay? Take all the time you need."

Magnus nodded and wrapped his robe around himself before carefully getting up and going into the bathroom to shut the door. Alec waited until he heard the water running before taking out his cell phone and calling Catarina.

* * *

"How is he?" Alec asked standing up as Catarina walked out of the bedroom.

"I gave him a mild sedative to relax him...physically he will be fine, there was no internal damage apart from the miscarriage. His body just wasn't able to handle the baby," she answered.

"Does this mean he and I can't ever have kids?"

"No, it just means that if you do...it's not going to be easy.."

Alec nodded and rubbed his arms. "Thanks for coming over to look at him."

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm...I'm more worried about Magnus," he answered honestly.

She nodded and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Call me if you guys need anything alright?"

"Will do...thanks Cat," he gave her a slight smile.

She hugged him before pulling away and leaving. Shutting the front door behind her. He ran his hands through his hair and went to the bedroom. He carefully laid down next to Magnus and wrapped his arms around him.


	13. January 3rd

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock.

I'm sorry you guys hate me but the next two chapters are going to be fluffy cause Valentines Day and Max cuteness :)

Also if you guys wanna see something specific with this please let me know. I always accept requests.

January 3rd

"Magnus!" Max smiled and hugged the warlock around the waist.

"Hey Maxie," he smiled a bit and hugged him back.

"I missed you...Alec said you weren't feeling well...does this mean you're feeling better?" Max looked up at him.

"I'm getting there," Magnus answered. "You ready to go?" He pulled away.

"I just need to go and grab my back pack," the younger Lightwood told him. "I'll be right back."

Magnus nodded and put his hands in his pockets while Max ran upstairs to his room.

"Are you sure you don't mind looking after Max while we're in Idris?" Maryse asked walking over to him. "We can always bring him with us."

"It's no trouble," Magnus told her.

"How have you been since..." she trailed off a little.

"Better," Magnus answered. "It's getting easier...I um...burned the sheets though, packed mostly everything away. Alec put in storage and we made the new room a guest room for Max."

Maryse nodded.

"Can we bake cookies?" Max asked walking back down stairs. "And make pizza again?"

"After you do your homework," Magnus answered.

"But homework's boring," Max whined.

"If you do your homework we can make cookies and ice cream," Magnus told him.

"Deal," Max grinned.

The smaller child gave his mom a hug good bye and smiled. "Have fun in Idris."

"Be on your best behavior for Magnus and Alec while we're gone," she kissed his forehead. "And no staying up past your bedtime."

Max nodded and made sure he had everything before stepping outside.

"I'll make sure he gets to bed on time," Magnus told her smiling after Max.

* * *

"Something smells really good," Alec said as he walked into the apartment. "Ooooh cookie, don't mind if I-ow!"

"Not yet, Max wants to put icing on them first," Magnus told him.

"So you smacked my hand with a wooden spoon?" Alec would not admit that he pouted. "Come on...just one cookie?"

"After dinner," Magnus answered drying his hands off. "And stop being a baby, I didn't hit you that hard."

Alec rolled his eyes and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "Where is Max anyway?"

"He's reading in the guest room. " Magnus answered.

"So I get to have you all to myself for at least an hour?"

Alec wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. "How about we take a shower?"

"Mmm tempting," Magnus turned and wrapped his arms around him. "But what about Max?"

"He's a heavy reader, I doubt he'll hear us in the bathroom," Alec started tugging him towards the bedroom. "Ten minutes tops."

"Ten minutes? You seem to either be very sure of yourself or you know you're not going to last very long," Magnus pulled off his shirt.

"I'm just very sure of myself," Alec told him grabbing by the hips and maneuvering him into the bathroom.

"Magnus...I um spilled some soda in bed..." Max called from outside the door.

"So close," Alec groaned.

"Later," Magnus gave him a kiss.

"I'm holding you to that," Alec told him.

"Be right there Max," Magnus called back as he slipped out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Have I mentioned how much I love this new mattress?" Magnus sighed. "It's like sleeping on a cloud. A freaking amazing cloud."

"Did you just say freaking?" Alec asked leaning in the bathroom doorway as he shaved.

"There's a child present in our home, I'd rather not send him home swearing to his mother," Magnus answered.

Alec rolled his eyes and finished shaving before washing his face and drying off. He turned out the bathroom light and walked over to the bed with his hands on his hips.

"I believe you owe me something," he said.

"Do I? You're going to have refresh my memory," Magnus replied lying on his back.

"I can do that," Alec nodded climbing on top of him.

He leaned down and kissed him bracing his hands on either side of his head. Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He ran his hands under Alec's shirt and ran them down his chest and to the hem of his pajama pants and wormed one hand inside.

"Feeling a bit eager are we?" Alec teased nipping at his neck and sucking.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"With you? Never."


	14. February 14th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock.

I'm sorry you guys hate me but the next two chapters are going to be fluffy cause Valentines Day and Max cuteness :)

Also if you guys wanna see something specific with this please let me know. I always accept requests.

February 14Th

"How come Magnus doesn't wear a ring?" Max asked as he walked with Alec.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked opening the door to a florist.

He wanted to pick up some flowers for Magnus. He knew roses would fit since it was Valentine's day but he didn't want to do red. To cliche and Magnus was anything but cliche.

"You and Magnus were gonna get married because he was having a baby right?"

Alec nodded. "We still are going to get married Max."

"Then why isn't he wearing an engagement ring?"

"We're engaged to be engaged to be married," Alec answered.

"That's stupid...Magnus doesn't want flowers for Valentines day...he wants you."

"Oh really? And how do you know this?" Alec looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Because he told me. He said 'Max, as much as a love your brother, I know he's going to get me flowers for valentine's day.' and i said 'really? how do you know?' and he said 'because your brother is a romantic at heart, but I don't want flowers. I just want him. Flowers will make me sad, because they'll wilt and die after a few days, but Alec won't.' and i said-"

Alec chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I think I get where this is going buddy. Guess this means you're going to have to help me pick out a ring."

Max grinned. "I Know where we can go. Magnus took me to his favorite jewlry store."

"He took you to a jewlry store and you didn't whine or protest? Izzy practically has to drag you with her when she want's to take you shopping," Alec said as they walked out of the florist.

"Shopping with Magnus is fun. He doesn't make me carry some of the bags and he buys me stuff, like ice cream or hot chocolate," Max grinned.

"What? No fair...he makes me carry the bags and will only let me have five minute bathroom breaks every four hours..." Alec huffed.

"Maybe he just likes me more," Max smiled innocently.

"So not cool," Alec shook his head.

* * *

"Can I go eat my ice cream in my room?" Max asked holding his bowl. "I promise I'll be careful."

"It's alright with me if it's alright with Magnus," Alec answered drying the dishes to put them away.

Max looked at Magnus hopeful and the warlock nodded. "Just be careful."

Max nodded and went to his room Chairman Meow on his heels.

"So, a little bird told me you didn't want flower's for Valentine's Day," Alec said leaning against the counter.

"Really? What little bird was this?" Magnus asked putting the dirty dishes in the sink.

"The same little bird who helped me pick this out for you," Alec answered.

Magnus looked over his shoulder and saw Alec kneeling on one knee with a small box in his hand.

"Alec...-"

"You're right, flowers do wilt after a few days, a week at the most, and I won't wilt, not for another fifty of sixty years and I want to spend those years with you. All of them, because I don't care about getting gray hairs, and wrinkles while you remain undeniably gorgeous and sexy. People would talk about how I'm probably some rich old geezer and you're in it for the money because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whether that's fifty years from now, five years or even one. So will you please, for the love of all that is holy say yes so I don't look like an idiot because I know Max is recording this on his phone."

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yes. I'll always say yes to you Alec."

Alec grinned and took the ring out of the box and slid it on his finger before standing up and kissing him.

"How did you find a witch light stone in a ring?" Magnus asked looking at the ring.

"Max took me to one of your favorite jewelry stores and I saw the stone. The owner didn't seem to know what it was but he offered to put it in a ring for me. I got the blue sapphires because I know how much you like comparing them to my eyes and the silver because it goes well with the stone and gems."

"It's perfect...I love it," Magnus kissed him again.

"Happy Valentine's Day Magnus," Alec murmured.


	15. March 23rd

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock.

Sorry this one's kinda short.

Also if you guys wanna see something specific with this please let me know. I always accept requests.

March 23rd

"I didn't know you smoked," Maryse said as she walked outside to join Magnus in the garden outside of the institute.

"It's a bad habit..." He replied looking at the cigarette. "Being immortal has its perks." He cracked a small smile.

"I thought you were going to be training with Alec and Max. He mentioned you were going to help him work on his reflexes against some spells."

"I needed a break," Magnus answered flicking some invisible lint off his workout pants.

Black like his mood. Alec was surprised Magnus even owned something black.

Maryse nodded and the two sat in silence.

"I tried to kill myself once…" Magnus said breaking the silence. "Right before I met Alec on new years. I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life."

Maryse stayed quiet.

"I drank a bottle of bleach. Not a small one mind you. A two liter bottle. Course being immortal it failed…I was sick for a week, I couldn't eat anything for a two weeks. I was going to do it again new year's eve…but then I met Alec, and we kissed and I felt alive again…" he blew out some smoke. "And…now its back, that nagging little voice reminding me he's only human and he could die and…and I don't know that I'm going do…"

"Cherish each day that you have with him is all I can say," Maryse told him gently. "Don't dwell on the little things like life span, focus on the good and the happy moments you have with Alec."

Magnus managed a small nod and put out his cigarette giving her a small smile. "Sorry to suddenly dump all of this on you…" he apologized.

"It's alright," she gave him a hug and rubbed his back before pulling away.

"There you are, I thought you had left," Alec said walking over. "Thought you were going to teach me that martial arts thing you knew."

"I just needed some fresh air is all," Magnus replied as he stood up. "We should watch the stars tonight…"

"I never pegged you for a star gazer," Alec said as they walked back inside.

"There is still much you don't know about me," Magnus winked.

"Well I can't wait to find out as much as I can," Alec smiled giving him a kiss.


	16. April 20th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock.

Sorry this one's kinda short.

Alright. Let's take a vote XD if you want Magnus to get pregnant again raise your hands

Also if you guys wanna see something specific with this please let me know. I always accept requests.

April 20th

"Babe, time to wake up," Alec said gently nudging Magnus.

"Correction, it's time for you to get up," Magnus replied pulling the blankets over his head. "I on the other hand can sleep as long as I want because I'm not sitting on some boring clave meeting~"

"No, but you have clients," Alec reminded him.

"Not until noon."

"It's eleven."

Magnus peeked out. "You're lying..."

Alec pointed to the clock on the wall above the dresser and tried not to laugh as his fiance shot out of bed to start getting ready swearing in every language he could possibly think of and Alec is pretty sure even some that were dead. Twenty minutes later Alec had finished making the bed and was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"I lied...it's only ten thirty," Alec hid his smirk as Magnus walked into the kitchen.

Magnus growled, lightly, under his breath and shot him a dirty look and took his cup of coffee.

"Hey-"

"Hey is for horse," Magnus interrupted. "You could've just told me it was ten..."

"True, but then you would've spent an hour and a half getting ready and I have to leave at 11:30 for the meeting...and I probably wouldn't have seen you until midnight," Alec answered.

"Alec, if you wanted to talk, I would've gotten up," Magnus set the coffee cup down and wrapped his arms around him. "No need to lie and have me race around the place like a mad man."

"Where's the fun it that," Alec joked and wrapped his arms around him. "Sides, I like watching you get ready. It was like an artist at work."

Magnus rolled his eyes and kissed him. "Someone's getting taller."

"Am I?"

"Two inches at least, we're the same height now."

"Maybe one day I'll be taller than you."

Magnus laughed. "As if I'd let that happen," he teased.

He kissed him again, and Alec moved closer pressing his back against the corner. His wormed his hands under his shirt and stroked his chest earning a low moan from Magnus. He smiled into the kiss and pulled his hands away.

"I should get going..." Alec reluctantly pulled away.

"Already? Can't you just just skip the first half hour?" Magnus asked.

"I wish, but I can't, I'll see you later alright?" Alec answered.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Alec pulled on his coat as he left and Magnus put the coffee cup in the sink to be washed later and looked outside the window. Idris still has some snow covering the ground even thought it was close to the middle of April. He glanced at the clock on the wall and grabbed his own coat locking the door behind him.

* * *

Alec walked into the house and shut the door behind him before hanging his coat up on the rack and taking his shoes off. It was very quiet which was odd since it was only nine and Magnus was always up until at least one am. He rubbed his arms a bit and noticed the back door of the house was opened and walked over to the kitchen window.

He did enjoy having a nice house while they were in Idris but he missed the closeness of the apartment and all the glitter and colors. He looked out the window and saw Magnus lounging in the hammock on the back porch with a bottle of scotch and a journal, writing in by the light of a small fire in the fire pit. He recognized the journal as he'd seen him writing in it plenty of times.

"Mind if I join you?" Alec asked walking outside.

"I never turn down the company of a nice looking man," Magnus answered closing the journal and setting it aside.

Alec settled down next to him and propped his foot up on the small wicker table and gently rocked them. They sat in silence for a few moments, Magnus taking occasional sips from his cup.

"You've been crying..." Alec noticed frowning.

"It's the heat," Magnus lied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Please dont' lie..."

"I don't want to trouble you, you're already probably under stress because of the meeting, you don't need my problems too."

"Magnus, you're going to be my husband, your problems are my problems and I don't like seeing you upset, now if someone made you cry tell me who so I can kick their ass."

"This isn't high school Alec, you can't just beat someone up because they messed with your boyfriend," Magnus chuckled a little bit. "Although the sentiment is nice. Besides, you can't beat up thoughts Alec...they go away on their own in time."

"They go away faster if you talk about them," Alec pointed out taking his head. "What's wrong?"

"There's this nagging voice in my head, telling me I should break up with you..." Magnus admitted not looking at him.

"Christ...what for?" Alec asked shocked.

"..it kept going on and on about you and us and how you're mortal and I'm immortal, how I..." Magnus trailed off and shook his head going back to his drink.

"Magnus...losing the baby wasn't your fault," Alec told him stroking his hand gently.

"It may have well been...and the voice it won't shut up about that...I want to give you everything, the moon, the stars, kids, if you asked for a house with a white picket fence I would give it to you...and every thought that I have with out you in the picture hurts. And I wanted that pain to go away..."

Alec wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close so his head was resting on his chest and ran his fingers through his hair to soothe him. Magnus was shaking and sobbing into his chest, clutching his jacket as if his life depended on it. He kissed the top of his head and rubbing his back gently. He stopped after a little while, reduced to sniffles. His shaking had subsided and Alec kept his arms around him.

"It wasn't your fault the baby died, things like that just happen, we can try again, we can adopt, we can act like Isabelle or Jace's kids are our own when we are roped into babysitting, I don't care. I love you no matter what, nothing will ever change that. All I want is you Magnus," Alec told him.

Magnus looked up at him. "Alec..."

"I mean it. And if that little voice ever comes back tell me and I will spend as long as it takes proving to you how serious I am."

He kissed him. "Over and over and over again...I may not be able to beat up a voice in your head, but I can sure as hell send it running," He murmured kissing him again.

"You're to much," Magnus smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around his beck.

"To much would be taking you right here and proving what I said," Alec replied.

"Who says I don't want you too~" Magnus whispered pulling him in for another kiss.


	17. May 6th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warloc

Also if you guys wanna see something specific with this please let me know. I always accept requests.

May 6th

"Alec-"

"Kinds busy at the moment."

"This is kinda of important."

"The clave is riding my ass about finding these rogue shadow hunters…can it wait?"

Magnus opened his mouth to speak but closed his mouth and nodded.

"I'm going over to have some tea with your mother…" Magnus told him.

"Tell her I said hi," Alec replied.

Magnus nodded his head and pulled on his coat as he walked out.

* * *

"Oh Magnus congratulations, you must be so happy," Maryse smiled giving him a hug. "I'm amazed you kept it hidden for so long."

"Well it helps that Alec's been busy lately," Magnus answered hugging back. "I tried to tell him this morning but he was looking into the rogue shadow hunters again."

"Ever since they gave him that seat on the council it's been tough hasn't it?"

"We've managed so far," Magnus answered. "But yeah. I'm so used to sleeping with him its hard those nights he's up working."

Maryse gave him an understanding look. "Well I'm sure once you tell him he'll be over the mood and waiting on you hand and foot."

"No doubt," Magnus chuckled smiling a bit and placing his hand on his abdomen.

"Speak of the devil," Maryse smiled as Alec walked into the kitchen.

"You were talking about me? Should I be worried?" Alec asked.

"You need to spend more time with your fiance. And as your mother that's an order," Maryse answered.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom," Magnus told Alec as he stood up.

"When was the last time you and Magnus spent some time together?" Maryse asked once Magnus had walked out.

"We spend loads of time together."

"Being in the same vicinity does not count Alexander."

Alec looked a bit sheepish. "I know…I've just been busy is all…"

"Well save time for Magnus."

Alec nodded and picked up the warlock's coat as he walked back into the kitchen.

"How about we go walk around the park for a bit before we head home? Maybe grab dinner at the restaurant by the water front?" Alec said helping him into his coat.

"I thought you had to work," Magnus replied.

"I do, but I can take a break to spend time with you," Alec told him.

"If you're sure," Magnus nodded and smiled.

* * *

"We should do this more often," Alec sighed as he and Magnus walked home.

"Going out to dinner?" Magnus asked.

"And just talking, we haven't talked much recently and I know that's mostly my fault…I'm sorry about that. I've been so busy and I've been neglecting you…"

"It's fine. It's what happens when you decide to get into a relationship with a talented shadowhunter."

"I don't deserve you," Alec said squeezing his hand. "What was it you were trying to tell me this morning anyway?"

"I'm pre-"

Magnus was cut off as some guy shoved passed them.

"Next time say excuse me asshole," Magnus called after him. "I swear, people these days don't have-"

He looked over and saw Alec hunched over clutching his stomach.

"Alec?" Magnus quickly caught him as the shadowhunter started to sway.

He swore and pulled off his coat as Alec's hands fell away showing a quickly forming blood stain. He pressed his coat against the wound.

He quickly got his phone dialing 9-1-1.

"Don't leave me Alec…not yet..." Magnus whispered closing his eyes. "We need you."


	18. June 11th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock

Sorry this ones a bit short. But the next few chapters will be full of fluff~

Also if you guys wanna see something specific with this please let me know. I always accept requests.

June 11th

"Do you have a bandaid? Because I got stabbed in the chest falling for you..."

Magnus blinked and looked up to see Alec giving him a weak but dazzling smile. He managed a small laugh before he started crying relieved and leaning his forehead on Alec's shoulder.

"Shit, I wanted you to smile not cry," Alec wrapped his arms around him. "Hello probably would've been better..."

"I'll take a cheesy pick up line over hello any day," Magnus managed once he calmed down enough. "I was so worried...I thought I was going to lose you..."

"It takes more than that to kill a Lightwood," Alec told him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you, or our baby."

"How...I never told you..."

"I had a hunch."

"Perks of dating a shadowhunter I suppose," Magnus sighed with a smile.

Alec tilted his chin up and kissed him. "When I die, it will be after we have a house full of grandchildren so I can tell them the story of how I had a life with the most amazing man in the entire world and not a moment sooner. I promise you."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Alec."

"I intend to keep this one Magnus. I swear by the angels."


	19. July 17th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock

Also if you guys wanna see something specific with this please let me know. I always accept requests.

July 17th

"Do Alexander Lightwood take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked.

"I do," Alec nodded smiling at Magnus.

"And do you, Magnus Bane take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband."

"I most certainly do," Magnus answered.

"Then by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your husband," the minister told them.

Alec grinned and kissed Magnus holding his hands as Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back.

* * *

"Mmm sex as a married couple is so much better than sex as an un married couple," Magnus mused looking at Alec.

"Alexander and Magnus Lightwood-Bane, has a nice ring to it," Alec smiled looking at their matching wedding rings. "And pretty soon we're going to have the next addition of our little family."

"Only seven more months to go," Magnus replied.

Alec leaned down and kissed his swollen abdomen and smiled. "You're grandparents are going to be so pissed at your daddy and I for doing this…"

"Mind you I will be blaming your father for this," Magnus said. "It was his idea after all."

"It was not," Alec rolled his eyes.

"Yes it was," Magnus replied.

Alec shook his head and grabbed his phone off of the nightstand as it started ringing and pressed talk .

"Hel-

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" Maryse interrupted. "Just what were you thinking going off and eloping?!"

He winced and held the phone away from his ear. "I'm sorry but-"

"And Magnus, how could you let him do this? I know you're there, don't think you can wiggle out of this," she cut in.

"I haven't be able to wiggle out of anything for two months Maryse," Magnus snorted picking up the room service menu. "And I did. I told him you were going to be pissed but I can't resist when he gives me those puppy dog eyes of his…"

Alec rolled his eyes. "We both agreed that it'd be better to hold the wedding off until after the baby was born and that we should have a small court ceremony so the baby wouldn't be born out of wedlock," Alec told her half lying.

"You could've at least told us," Maryse said.

He could already picture her crossing her arms over her chest with a disapproving look. He knew they'd be facing hell when they got back.

"You're right, and we're sorry...we can have another small ceremony when we get home if that will make you feel better."

"And just when will you be home?" Maryse asked. "Where did the two of you get married any how? I hope you didn't go to Vegas."

"No...not Vegas..."

"Alexander, where are you?"

"Paris..."

"Well, it's a bit cliche but at least you didn't elope in Vegas."

"We'll be back in a month I swear...and we planned on bringing back gifts."

"Just enjoy your months together, we'll discuss this when you come home."

Alec hung up after the line went dead and rolled over burying his face into the pillow. "Don't say it."

"What? Say I told you so?" Magnus asked.

"I said not to say it," Alec turned to look at him. "...Still worth it..."

Magnus rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss him. "I love you."

"Love you more," Alec smiled kissing back.


	20. August 5th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock

Also if you guys wanna see something specific with this please let me know. I always accept requests.

Sorry this ones kinda short

August 5th

"It's like the Antarctic in here," Jace shivered as he walked into the apartment. "Why is it so cold?"

"Magnus was too hot, hence the Antarctica feel to it," Alec answered. "You want some coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks," Jace nodded and followed him to the kitchen. "How is he anyway?"

"A bit more tired than usual…less of an appetite, Catarina came over and recommended he just try and rest as much as possible right now and that he stick to more simple foods but other than that he seems fine," Alec answered pouring him a cup of coffee. "Thanks for coming over. I didn't want to leave him alone while I went out and picked up a few things."

"I didn't really have anything better to do," Jace told him.

"I owe you one," Alec said finishing off his own cup and putting it in the sink. "He's sleeping right now. Probably will be until I get back so just chill out, eh Chairman has recently started bringing in 'presents' so be mindful if you brings you something. I was gifted with a dead mouse this morning."

"Brings back memories of Church," Jace chuckled smiling.

"Yeah," Alec nodded and smiled. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Roger that," Jace said as he sat down on the couch.

Alec nodded and hung up his sweatshirt and grabbed his keys as he walked out.

* * *

"This is a surprise," Magnus said walking out of the bedroom tying his robe.

"Alec had to run a few errands so he asked me to come and keep an eye on you. Make sure you don't throw any wild parties," Jace joked. "You hungry?"

"No."

"You should eat."

"I'll eat later."

"…Are you depressed?"

"Are you joking?"

"That's not a no."

"It's not a yes either."

Magnus finished making his tea. "Not everyone stuff their face when they're pregnant you know."

"I know…Alec just seems really worried about you and seeing as you are my brother in law, and part of the family, I'm worried too."

"There's nothing to worry about," Magnus told him sitting down in the chair.

"Then why are you getting defensive with me?" Jace asked.

"Why do you keep harping on it?" Magnus asked.

"Because you are upset about something and its upsetting Alec and I don't like it when he gets upset. Is that a problem?"

"I don't like him upset either."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Just…thinking about the baby…what's going to happen if they are born a mundane or a Nephilim or what if there's another miscarriage…" Magnus shrugged a little and drank his tea.

"Well you've made it this far without any hiccups right?" Jace said.

"There's still time for it to change," Magnus replied.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "When we lost the baby before…Alec…Alec put on a happy face…but he was crushed, I can't tell you how many times I saw him staring at the plans we made for the nursery…I finally just packed them away and put them in storage and we turned the spare room into a room for Max. He was…so detached when we were alone…he was scared to touch me for a few weeks after. He said that it was because he didn't want to push me, but he was scared…and I don't want to put him through that again."

"Hey, didn't think you'd be up," Alec smiled walking inside with a few bags.

"Just got up actually," Magnus smiled back and leaned up returning his kiss.

"You hungry? I can make you some lunch," Alec said going to the kitchen. "You wanna stay for lunch Jace?"

"Nah, I told Max I'd train with him for a bit," Jace answered getting up. "You two enjoy."

"His loss," Alec shrugged taking the food out of the grocery bags. "What do you want for lunch?"

"A grilled ham and cheese sandwich sounds good," Magnus answered getting up and walking over. He hugged Alec from behind and rest his head on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Alec asked turning and hugging him.

"I'm just letting my mind take over my sense of logic…" Magnus sighed. "I'm just worried what might happen…"

Alec nodded and rubbed his back. "Nothing is going to happen. Don't keep this feelings bottled up."

"It's a bad habit," Magnus chuckled a little. "But I'll try."

"Good," Alec smiled and kissed him. "Because I hate seeing you upset. You should always have a smile on your face."

"Next thing I know you're going to say I'm too pretty to be sad," Magnus teased.

"Well you are," Alec kissed him again. "I'm always going to be here for you. Never forget that."

Magnus nodded and kissed back hugging him more. "I won't."


	21. September 9th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock

Also if you guys wanna see something specific with this please let me know. I always accept requests.

This one is super short and I'm really sorry but the next ones going to be Halloween and it's going to be extra long just for your guys :)

September 9th

"Do you really have to go to Idris?" Magnus asked watching Alec pack. "We'll be so lonely without you…"

"It's only for a few weeks. I'll be back before you know it," Alec told him.

"But what if something happens? What if something happens with the baby or-"

Alec shushed him with a kiss and chuckled as Magnus wrapped his arms around him and pretty much pulled him into bed.

"We don't want you to go…two weeks will turn into a month and one month will turn into three…you know it's true…" Magnus told him.

"I swear I will only be gone for two weeks."

"You better."

Alec smiled and kissed him again. "Now will you let me go so I can pack?"

"Fine…" Magnus reluctantly let him go and sat up while Alec went back to packing. He rubbed his abdomen absent mindedly and sighed.

Alec finished packing and put his suitcase by the front door. "You remember our first date?"

"How could I not," he smiled.

Alec walked over to the CD player and pressed play before walking over and holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Magnus smiled. "You always can."

Alec wrapped is arm around his waist and held his hand. Magnus rest his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"If someone had told me I'd be engaged to a Shadowhunter, and having a baby at this point in my life I would honestly have laughed in their faces…but here we are, and I've never been happier," he smiled.

"If someone had told me I would've come out of the closet and got engaged to a warlock who likes to put glitter in the laundry detergent and throws birthday parties for his cat, I would've probably punched them out," Alec admitted.

"But?"

"But, I'm glad I got to figure it out for myself because I really can't picture my life without you. And I'm being serious I've tried and it was really miserable. It was a nightmare. I actually missed the glitter."

Magnus laughed and opened his eye to look at him. "I told you you'd get used to the glitter. All part of my evil plan."

"And what evil plan is that?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"Phase 1: Subtly kiss you with my glitter lipstick. Phase 2: Make you happy to see glitter and Phase 3: Get you to wear it."

"The day I wear something glittery is the day I hang up my bow and stele for good," Alec told him.

"We'll see about that~"

"You are going to be the death of me."

Alec leaned down and kissed him. "Though honestly, it wouldn't be a bad way to go."


	22. October 31st

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock

Sorry updates are slow. I'm having a little writers block with this at the moment.

October 31st

"Are you sure you should throwing a party? What would Alec say?" Isabelle asked helping Magus hang decrotations.

"It's not a party," Magnus reminded her. "It's a small get together for us. We'll eat candy, watch movies, very non partish."

"Okay, how would Alec feel about you throwing a nonparty without him?"

"I think he'd prefer it."

Magnus stepped back to admire his handiwork and crossed his arms over his chest. "Lights if you will."

Isabelle flipped the switch and the lights went out leaving on the orange and white lights they strung up around the apartment making shadows dance across the wall.

"Perfect of course," he smiled. "You can turn them back on now."

"Okay. I will go and pick up the deserts from the bakery. Jace is going to show up with Clary and Simon in a few hours and mom said she's going to drop Max off when he gets out of school."

"Who has skill on Halloween?" Magnus asked picking up his tea.

"Normal mundane schools," Isabelle answered pulling on her coat. "I will see you later."

He waved as he she left and sat on the couch resting his feet on the coffee table. He rubbed his abdomen and closed his eyes.

"I hope you're father doesn't hate me for saying this…but I hope you are a mundane," he murmured sighing.

* * *

"Boo."

Magnus jumped startled. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Magnus said trying to give Alec a disapproving glare.

"No…but your reaction was worth it," he replied. "So…do I get a welcome back kiss?"

'I don't know. You were supposed to be gone for two weeks…you were gone for five and you didn't tell me you would be home. And you nearly give me a heart attack," Magnus told him.

Alec refrained from rolling his eyes and wrapped his arms around him. "True. But I did buy you that chocolate you like. And I picked up a few things for the baby and I told the council that the next time they need someone they should ask Isabelle or Jace or even my parents because I'm not going anywhere until the baby's born. So, now do I get a welcome back kiss?"

"I'm afraid that's all you're going to get," Magnus said leaning up and giving him a kiss. "I'm throwing a little Halloween get together, not a party. And the others will be here soon and I still have to get ready."

"You can't cancel?" Alec asked.

"I could, but I don't want to," Magnus answered. "It'll be fun, we're going to just relax and watch movies and take turns handing out candy to the trick or treaters."

"That does sound fun…" Alec nodded.

Magnus smiled and gave him another kiss. "And then we can catch up on what we've missed since you've been gone."

"I can live with that."


	23. November 15th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock

Sorry updates are slow. I'm having a little writers block with this at the moment.

I'm sorry this ones short.

November 15th 

"Alec where are we going? We've been walking for hours," Magnus huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "At least I wore comfortable shoes."

"It's not much farther," Alec promised holding his hand. "Come on you were talking about going walking more."

"Because I didn't like the baby weight…why? Are you calling me fat?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"I am not calling you fat," Alec shook his head. "You are anything but. In fact you are glowing and so sexy that-"

"I get it Alec," Magnus smiled a bit and kissed his cheek.

Alec smiled back. "Okay. Now close your eyes."

"Must I?"

"Yes. You must."

Magnus pouted a bit but nodded and covered his eyes with his other hand and Alec checked to make sure he wasn't peeking before leading him carefully down the stairs and through a door.

"Okay. Now you can look," Alec put his arm around him.

"Surprise!"

Magnus blinked and looked between Alec and their group of friends and family. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before kissing Alec and wrapping his arms around him.

"You like it?" Alec asked once he pulled away.

"You threw me a surprise baby shower, of course I like it," Magnus answered.

"Well my mom helped and so did is Izzy…." Alec blushed a little embarrassed. "I don't think I'd been able to do it on my own."

"He's giving us to much credit," Maryse smiled. "After all he knows more about what you like then we do."

"You're crying because you're happy right?" Alec asked noticing him wiping his eyes.

"Yes yes," Magnus smiled trying not to smear his mascara. "Happiness and hormones."

"Good," Alec smiled back.

"Now the guest of honor gets to sit here," Isabelle took his hand and walked him over to the chair. "And you get to be spoiled all night. I can't wait to show you want I got for my niece or nephew."

* * *

"You think we should tell them?" Alec asked looking through all the baby gifts that were given to them. He smiled at the little stele Jace had given to them.

"Let's surprise them," Magnus answered. "Help me up."

Alec stood up and took his hands helping him to his feet and cleared a path through the gifts for him.

"You know they're going to give us grief about this right?" Alec sat back down.

"It'll be worth it. Just like when we eloped," Magnus answered walking back over with a cup of tea and handing Alec a cup of coffee.

"Oh yes. Only to have our honeymoon interrupted by a phone call from my mother and phone after phone call from Jace. So worth it," Alec chuckled taking the cup.

"At least this way, they can't barge into the room," Magnus reminded him.

"Do you really think that'll stop them?" Alec asked. "This is my family we're talking about."

"Catarina is my doctor and Ragnor will stand guard at the door with Raphael. Problem solved," Magnus answered. "You always underestimate us downworlder's~"

"As you are so fond of reminding me," Alec pointed out.

Magnus sipped his tea innocently. "You love I love you~"

"Really? You sure?" Alec teased.

"I'm pretty sure the fact I'm carrying your offspring counts as proof. But there are of course other ways I can show you how much I love you," Magnus answered. "If you're interested."

"I'm always interested," Alec stood up and grabbed his hand taking him to the bedroom.


	24. December 31stJanuary 1st

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock

Sorry updates are slow. I'm having a little writers block with this at the moment.

I'm sorry this ones short.

December 31st/January 1st

"Magnus could you," Maryse frowned and walked over to him. "Are you alright dear?"

"Yeah," he waved off her concern. "Sorry what was it you needed me to do?"

"Could you take the plates down from the cabinet for me," she answered.

He nodded and went to get the plates from the cabinet and set them on the counter for her. He winced a little and put a hand on his abdomen.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked noticing.

"Fine…really…not fine…I just got these pants…" he answered.

"Oh my…" she went over to him and help keep him steady. "We need to get you to the infirmary. Max?"

"Yeah?" he poked his head into the kitchen.

"I need you to call Alec and tell him to call Catarina was it?" she asked looking at Magnus.

He nodded. "Catarina Loss."

"I need you to call Alec and tell him to call Catarina loss," she told Max.

He nodded and went to get the phone. Magnus squeezed her hand wincing a bit. "Better tell them both to hurry…" he added.

Maryse got him to the infirmary and held him lie down and got him a few pillows to recline against. Alec and Catarina arrived.

"Hey, how you doing?" Alec took his hand.

"Aside from the fact that your offspring are currently causing me more pain than I thought imaginable. Just peachy," he answered squeezing his hand.

Alec winced and nodded. "So I can tell…"

"How far apart are the contractions?" Catarina asked washing her hands.

"The last few were about three minutes apart," Maryse answered.

Catarina nodded. "Well then…let's meet your children," she smiled.

* * *

"It would've been nice had you told us you were having twins," Isabelle said looking down at the two small children in Alec's arms.

"We wanted to surprise you guys…" Alec replied with a small shrug. "There was a slight chance that one of them might not have even survived so we didn't want everyone to get to excited. "

"I can understand that," she nodded. "Now may I hold one of my nephews please?"

He smiled and nodded carefully settling one in her arms.

"I am going to have to take back my son though. I'd like to go and see how Magnus is doing," he told her after a little while.

"Of course. I will go and see if mom needs help in the kitchen," she carefully gave back the baby and he walked back to the infirmary.

"Feeling better?" Alec asked sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I don't feel fat anymore," Magnus answered.

"You were never fat," Alec shook his head.

"I was though," Magnus carefully took one of the babies and sighed. "But it was worth it…not that I'd go through it again."

"Second time's a breeze," Alec smiled kissing his cheek.

"I know one thing though," Magnus laid his head on his shoulder.

"What's that?" Alec asked.

"Now I have an excuse to throw even better New Year's parties," he answered.

"You do realize they may not even remember each party until they're at least three years old right?" Alec pointed out.

"But we'll remember them. That's what counts right?"

"Happy new year's," Alec chuckled giving him a kiss.

"Happy new year to you too," Magnus smiled kissing back. "And next time I'd like a girl."

"Well then, I know how we can spend valentine's day," Alec mused.


	25. February 14

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock

Sorry updates are slow. I'm having a little writers block with this at the moment.

I'm sorry this ones short.

February 14th

"Alec…babies…" Magnus hugged his pillow and peeked out at the Shadowhunter still awake.

"I have work to do," Alec replied. "Your turn."

"I went the last five times," Magnus reminded him. "It's your turn sweet pea."

"But what if they need feeding…" Alec set the papers aside.

"Then you make them a bottle," Magnus rolled his eyes. "Very simple really. Remember. I gave birth to them~"

"You cannot use that to win every argument," Alec said as he got up.

"I can, and I will," Magnus replied stretching out.

Alec pulled on his robe as he stood up and went through the two wooden doors to the nursery. He walked over to one of the cribs and carefully picked up one of the twins.

"It's alright Will," he sighed kissing his forehead. "I'm still not sure how I should feel about naming one of children after a man you pinned for."

"It suits him," Magnus walked over with two bottles. "Besides, we named the other Jonathon, Jace's supposed alias."

"It was to get back at you for Will," Alec shrugged and took one of the offered bottles while Magnus picked up Jonathon.

"Will and Jonathon….I never thought I'd be name my children after two men in the Herondale line. And for the record, while I did have a slight little crush on Will, he was a down right sarcastic bastard. Be happy I didn't name him Woolsey. Now he and I had some fun times~"

"Please refrain from talking about your past conquests while we are feeding our children," Alec wrinkled his nose a little bit.

"I can't help it, I like seeing you all jealous," Magnus replied sitting in the rocking chair. He warmed the bottle up a little more before starting to feed the baby.

"Speaking of jealousy…you and Ragnor have really never even tried?" Alec asked a bit curious. "After all the years the two of you have been friends?"

"Could you really see Ragnor and I together? We'd kill each other and then the twins wouldn't get to see their green bean of an uncle."

"I suppose you have a point," Alec nodded. "Switch? I can't Will to latch on…"

"He is a stubborn one," Magnus sat up and switched with him. "No doubt he might exhibit signs of his namesake."

"Are you upset? About their lack distinctive features?" Alec glanced over as he put Jonathon back in his crib once he was asleep.

"No…but there's still time," Magnus answered finishing with Will. "After all, I don't have very distinctive marks except for my eyes and lack of a belly button."

"True," Alec leaned in the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But just know that, even if they don't, seeing as they do have some Nephilim blood in them, don't expect them to want to be shadowhunters right off the bat."

"A houseful of shadowhunters, who wouldn't want that?" Alec teased.

Magnus rolled his eyes and put Will in the crib and covered them up. He snapped his fingers and the mobile above the crib began playing a French lullaby.

Alec shut the nursey doors behind them as they walked out and got back into bed. "There's still a few hours left of Valentine's day."

"I'm sure we can find something to do~" Magnus said kissing him.


	26. March 17th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock

Sorry updates are slow. I'm having a little writers block with this at the moment.

I'm sorry this ones short.

March 17th

"Magnus...why do Will and Jonathon look like a the color green threw up on them?" Alec asked stepping into the twins nursery.

"It's St. Patricks day...I thought we could go to Ireland and celebrate. Isn't that right," he answered picking up Jonathon and kissing his cheek. "It'll be fun."

"You want to portal to Ireland with our two month old's?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

He shifted Jonathon to one arm and picked up Will with the other and walked over. Alec took Will and sighed fixing his little hat. "Don't you think they're a little young for portaling?" he asked.

"I remember you being a little tyke yourself and portaling to and fro with your parents," Magnus pointed out.

"...I guess...but we are not taking them dressed as little leprechauns," Alec told him.

"Can they at least keep the hats?" Magnus asked. "They look so adorable."

"They can keep the hats," Alec answered.

Magnus smiled and kissed him. "You change them into some thing conservative and I will change into something less~"

"Your daddy is something else," Alec sighed holding the twins. He set Will down on the floor to let him roam around a bit while he changed Jonathon into some more baby appropriate and got him settled in the stroller and picked up Will before he could crawl away.

He changed Will and put him in the stroller as well as Magnus walked into the nursery. Alec blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Think you went a little overboard?"

"Overboard? Nothing is ever overboard," Magnus fixed his jacket. "And this is for you," he walked over and tied the green cotton scarf around Alec's neck and kissed his cheek leaving a green lipstick mark on his cheek.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"I think we better," Alec answered looking at the small children. "Or else they may figure out how to get out of their stroller before we know it." He walked over and gently removed Jonathon's hands from the small latches on the side of his seat.

"Well then, I will make the portal," Magnus told him.

* * *

"Will you stop with the pictures already?" Magnus tried to push the camera out of his face as he cleaned up Will's face.

"Oh so now you don't want your picture taken," Alec teased. "It's their first St. Patrick's Day. We have to document it."

"I'm not so sure domestic life works for a shadowhunter. You've become all sappy and romantic and-"

Alec leaned down and cut him off with a kiss. "I was sappy and romantic before we got married and had children Magnus." He deepened the kiss and pulled away after a little while.

Both men jumped as Will brought his hands down on the cupcake on his tray and bits of frosting and cake flew in different directions, his face once again getting covered in frosting and crumbs.

"He's quite the messy eater," Alec smiled grabbing another napkin to clean off his face.

"And Jonathan eats and sleeps," Magnus chuckled picking up the sleeping baby and fixing his shirt. "Polar opposites of each other."

Alec took Will out of the stroller and set him on the blanket Magnus had conjured up and gave him a few toys to keep him occupied while he cleaned up. He snagged the back of his pants to keep him from crawling off and gently pulled him back.

"You are a very curious little baby," Alec smiled laying on his back and holding him above his head. "I bet that when you grow up, and if you become a shadowhunter, you're going to follow in your uncle's footsteps and won't be able to resist a pretty girl, or pretty boy," he winked in Magnus's direction. "And break all the rules. Just, try not to get caught like we did okay?"

He carefully lowered him to his chest and rubbed his back. He closed his eyes and sensed Magnus moving around him and cracked open one eye as Jonathon was laid down in his other arm.

"This one's going straight in a picture frame," Magnus smiled and laid down next to him and put his arm around him and held the camera above them.

Alec leaned over and kissed his cheek as the camera flashed. "Happy St. Patrick's day."


	27. April 5th

A/N: This is just going to be a series of one shots showing Alec and Magnus's relationship one day a month. Will be a random day out of the month. Also this is a sort of AU as it doesn't follow the TMI story line. Alec and the rest are still Shadowhunters and Magnus is still a Warlock

Sorry updates are slow. I'm having a little writers block with this at the moment.

I'm sorry this ones short.

April 5th  


"Hush little baby don't say a word, papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, pap's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don't shine, papa's gonna buy you a Prada bag-"

"A Prada bag? Really?" Alec snorted.

"I forgot the words," Magnus replied. "Besides, I saw him eyeing my Prada earlier. Jonathon has good taste."

He carefully laid him in the crib and covered him up. He checked on Will and leaned down to kiss his forehead fixing his blanket before quietly shutting the nursery doors behind him.

"I have a little something for you," Alec said taking his hand and leading him to the living room.

"I like where this is going~" Magnus replied as he was sat on the couch.

Alec walked to the kitchen and came back handing a glass of wine and bowl of popcorn.

"You have been working non-stop for the past few weeks with your clients and the babies. So for three nights a week, I will take care of the twins and you can catch up on all the reality TV you missed," Alec told him.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked.

"I'm positive," he answered leaning down and kissing him. "You just enjoy and leave everything to me."

Alec took the baby monitor with him and went back into their bedroom and sat down in the little corner he carved out for himself with his work and started working on a few letters to the Clave he needed to write. He smiled hearing Magnus giving commentary as he watched his many reality shows and focused on his work.

He got up when he heard one of the twins starting to cry and opened the door to the nursery. He walked over to Jonathon's crib and carefully picked him up rubbing his back.

"What's wrong kiddo?" he kissed his temple and frowned. "You feel a little warm..."

He carried him to the bathroom and took out the thermometer. He rubbed his back as he waited for it to beep. He took out the thermometer and checked his temperature.

"Magnus, I think Jonathon's sick," Alec said walking out to the living room.

"Sick? Are you sure?" Magnus paused the TV and sat up.

"He has a temperature," Alec answered rubbing his back. "I think we should take him to the doctors...or call Cat."

"Well Cat's in Africa helping with the whole Doctor's with out borders thing," Magnus carefully took Jonathon from Alec and felt his forehead. "We'll have to take him to the doctors..."

"You don't sound to pleased," Alec pointed out.

"Jonathon's sick...of course I'm not pleased," Magnus sighed getting Jonathon's coat and putting it on him.

Alec pulled on his jacket before going to get Will and walked back. "It's probably nothing to worry about.

* * *

"You're still up..." Alec climbed into bed with Magnus and put his arm around him. "Are you worried about Jonathon?"

"How could he catch pneumonia..." Magnus rest his head on his chest.

"I know it's a lot," Alec kissed the top of his head. "But he's going to get better. The doctor said so."

Magnus nodded a little and hugged him more. "It's times like this I wish there were a spell for immortality..." he murmured softly.


End file.
